The Outsider
by retroville9
Summary: Jimmy is welcomed by Cindy Vortex who tells Jimmy that everyone is gone. Jimmy and Cindy are then captured by some mysterious creatures and are brought to their world. They are the outsiders. But who is the TRUE outsider? J/C
1. The Beginning

"_The Outsider"_

**By: Retroville9**

* * *

The sun rose and the light hit my face like lightning. I yawned loudly and stretched out my arms knowing that today was just be another day of the life of Jimmy Neutron. What else is new?

I went downstairs to find Cindy sitting on my living room couch. I was shocked and squinted to see if my observations were accurate. Yeah, it was her.

"What are you doing here Vortex?" I said with my arms crossed.

She stood up and walked over to me. Her hair was in a messy ponytail with a bathrobe on. She still looked beautiful even though she looked like she just woke up after a week of not sleeping. She had bags under her eyes and looked like she had just stopped crying. She had black eyeliner smudged all over her face.

"Everyone…gone…my…" she started to say and started gasping for air. She put her hand on her throat and croaked. She slumped down to the floor and put her head between her knees.

"Cindy?! Cindy! What's wrong?" I said in a panic.

I attempted to help her back up, but it was no use. She had passed out.

I was suddenly panicking and ran out of the front door slamming it shut almost breaking the window. I ran across the street and tried to look for someone I could get help from.

The road was deserted.

There was nobody around. Everyone was gone. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a Saturday afternoon and there was no one out? I shook my head and walked down a couple of miles or so.

Deserted.

"HELLO!? ANYONE THERE?!" I yelled. No one answered.

Someone then all of a sudden tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around.

"You better watch out. I believe you're next in line." Cindy said looking me dead in the eyes wide open.

I gasped.

Then, I ran. I ran as fast as I could and slammed my front door shut, breaking the window. I ran up to my room and put my pillow on top of my head. Goddard was gone to. My parents. My friends. Everyone was gone.

I then had a sudden urge to look up and take the pillow off my head. I looked up to them wide-eyed trying to gasp for some air.

That's when I passed out.


	2. The Intro

"_The Outsider"_

**By: Retroville9**

* * *

My eyes felt like they were weighed down by cement blocks.

When my eyelids gave and my sight came into perfect vision again, I had no idea where I was.

The room was bright and the walls were painted with red streaks of blood.

My eyes widened.

I began to stand up but I instantly stumbled back down. I rubbed my hands over my eyes and tried to stand up again. Success.

I slowly walked around the blood-stained room and noticed that there were no windows, no furniture, nothing.

This is when I began to worry. I started panicking and banged my fists against the walls. Blood dripped from my knuckles and I stood back screaming.

_This has got to be hell._

"I've been expecting you."

A voice came from behind me out of no where. There were no doors so it was impossible for the tall man in a black robe to enter the room. Unless, he was already there.

"Who are you?" I asked backing away slowly as I carefully examined him.

He walked closer to me and put his hands on my shoulders and took his bloodshot eyes and pierced them through my soul.

"Do you know where you are?"

I looked around me again and saw a window appear on the left of me with my house in the background with my mom and dad waving at me on the front porch.

"What the hell is going on…" I said as I approached the window. I placed my hands firmly on the window. The window disappeared and my family and my house vanished.

The man laughed quietly as he came back closer to me.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" I was screaming this time on the verge of tears.

He walked away slowly and disappeared into thin air.

I stumbled down and stared blankly at the floor. I was shaking. I was trembling.

There was another voice I heard now. This time a much softer, tender voice. I stood up looking around searching for where the voice was coming from. I panicked and started banging on the walls again. Tears ran down my face.

"It's me."

_Cindy._


	3. The Game

"_The Outsider"_

**By: Retroville9**

* * *

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I haven't done a story in a long time and I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read my work. I'm pretty rusty to say the least.**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**Znak - Thank you very much. I'm trying to keep this story as interesting as possible.**

**Rockthis - Thank you very much!**

**Tari Sirfalas - Yes, mysterious would be a good word for this story too, haha. Thank you!**

**acosta perez jose ramiro - Thank you! I remember you from a long time ago actually. I think I read some of your work or I rememeber you reviewing my other stories from years ago. Thanks again.**

**Shizly - Thank you!**

**darkbunny92 - Haha, it's okay. I get pretty lazy myself. Yeah, I've been around for a very long time. Thank you for reading!**

**_Chapter 2:_**

**darkbunny92 - I will update more!**

**acosta perez jose ramiro - Thank you, I will keep updating.**

**Thanks again to everyone! Keep reviewing and the more I will update!**

* * *

Her blonde hair flowed majestically around her shoulders and her mysterious hazel eyes looked straight into me and pierced my heart swiftly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked stepping towards her and curiously examining her tired face.

She was silent and lowered her face. She started weeping quietly and fell to her knees.

I quickly knelt down next to her as she buried her head into my chest. I stroked her hair softly and told her _it's alright._

After a sudden realization to what we were doing, we quickly struggled to pull apart and I cleared my throat. My cheeks were red with pure embarrassment.

I scratched my head nervously.

"I don't know…what happened…" she said quietly while sniffling and wiping her tears away from her cheeks.

I stared at her intently and looked around the blood-stained room once more.

"One minute I'm waking up from bed with my parents gone, going to your house still in my bathrobe and the next I'm waking up in this hellhole. Alone." she said trying to contain herself from crying again.

"You passed out. I went downstairs and you were there crying with your bathrobe on. And the next minute you were on the floor…" I said quietly.

She looked around nervously and sat back down on the floor.

"What…should we do…? Where is everyone?" she said shaking.

All of a sudden the man I saw earlier appeared in front of us. We stared up at his massive figure as he looked down at us.

"You're going to have to play a little game if you want to see your family again…" he said carefully with a serious look.

"What…kind of...game?" I said curiously. I glanced at Cindy and she was gasping for air. I turned to her but was stopped by his muscular hand on my shoulder.

"Follow the rules. Do what I tell you in the time amount that I give you, and you're free" he said laughing.

"What if…what if we don't finish in time?" I said nervously. I did not want to know the answer to that. Who knows what would happen to us.

He chuckled and scratched his head.

"You'll have to see for yourselves now, wont you?" he disappeared.

I hesitantly looked over at Cindy who was now crying nervously and had buried her head into her knees.

I went over to her carefully and put my hands on her shoulders. She looked up innocently and stared. I tried to speak but her glistening eyes melted my heart. I couldn't speak. We were inches away from our lips meeting when she shook her head and pushed me back nervously.

"I…we…need to…think. We need a plan. If we don't play his game in the time limit, we're going to…" Her sentence trailed off and her eyes opened wide.

"Die?"

She started crying again and ran over to me and hugged me. Even though we were already 16 years old, this was still a little awkward, I must admit. I've always loved Cindy but she's never been this open to me. Even though it's pretty obvious that she's using me for a huge support system, I still couldn't help but notice that loving look in her eyes when she looked at me.

We broke apart and I stood up. I was more than ready now to play this game of his. I was with Cindy, and she knew I would protect her. Whatever happens, as long as I was with her, it didn't matter what happened.

"We're ready for your game" I said loudly.

The man appeared just as I expected and looked me curiously.

"Are you sure about that?"

I hesitated nervously and then looked back at Cindy with her loving eyes looking at me.

I smirked and looked back to him.

"I've never been surer about anything in my life."

"JIMMY!" she yelled and stood up.

"Cindy, it's alright. We'll be fine. We've got each other right? We've been through more adventures together than I can count. If we could make it through them, we can make it through this one."

She smiled a little and nodded her head hesitantly.

She trusted me. We weren't the little kids we were before, we didn't fight, we didn't bring each other down. We _trusted _each other.

_It's different this time._

* * *

**Yay for J/Cness! Haha. I will update ASAP! Thanks everyone!**


End file.
